A cauda do tigre
by bia carter
Summary: Escondido do resto do mundo desde seu nascimento, Bella - meio humana e meio animal— viveu em uma ilha tropical toda sua vida. Desde que Edward Cullen teve notícia dos maquiavélicos experimentos de seu pai, fez todo o possível para procurar esta inocente.


**CAPÍTULO 1 **

O seu queridíssimo pai tinha arruinado a vida de suficiente pessoas.

Edward Anthony Cullen estava sentado no imenso escritório de carvalho, percorrendo as centenas de disquetes que seu pai, Edward Deverone Sr., tinha-lhe deixado. Seus olhos lhe doíam como se lhe tivessem jogado areia. Tinha esquecido sua comida, que já estava fria, e sustentava uma garrafa do conhaque importado mais caro de seu pai, enquanto isso lia a informação na tela. Tinha-lhe levado cinco horas descobrir o código de segurança do último disquete.

Agora, em realidade, preferia não havê-lo obtido. Sabia que seu pai era um cientista brilhante e o fundador de Vida Eterna, o instituto avançado em clonagem de humanos. Mas não tinha sabido, até agora, a respeito dos experimentos pervertidos e asquerosos de seu pai, ou que ele era a aposta de seu pai para a imortalidade.

Ele, Edward Anthony Cullen, era outro dos clones espúrios de seu pai.

Edward levantou a garrafa de cristal e a levou a seus lábios, bebeu um comprido trago e sentiu o fogo sobre ele. Com indignação, arrojou a garrafa contra o imenso retrato sobre o lar. Ao romper-se, a garrafa empapou o tecido do quadro e encheu a habitação com um aroma embriagador. O vidrou caiu ao chão e brilhou na luz do fogo.

O ódio fervia em seu interior, deixando escapar a sede de sangue que tanto lhe custava controlar. Desejava agora, mais que nunca, que Edward Anthony Cullen,. não tivesse nascido jamais.

* * * * *

Edward olhou para a ilha a distância e ajustou o curso. Havia partido do Brasil fazia uma semana, um mês depois de ter descoberto o maldito arquivo. As ações flutuavam com a notícia da redistribuição e liquidação da fortuna Cullen.

Todos acreditavam que ao morrer seu pai, ele tomaria seu lugar. Os membros de diretórios de uma dúzia de companhias brigavam agora por encher o espaço vazio.

Alguns opinavam que ele abandonava sua responsabilidade; outros, que devia a seu pai manter Vida Eterna em marcha. Edward pensava exatamente o oposto. Não devia nada ao Carlisle Cullen Sr.

A ilha Cullen aparecia como um pontinho no mapa. Agora era sua ilha, o único que não estava à venda. A excitação o percorreu ao ver que a folhagem se transformava em imensas árvores.

A beleza da ilha, o perigo do desconhecido, e o temor de descobrir que a história no disquete era verdade, produziam-lhe uma mescla de emoções que giravam em sua mente. De acordo com os expedientes, a mulher metade humana, não era a primeira. Haveria mais enganos de seu pai na ilha?

Sentiu uma nova sensação, que não tinha tido em anos. Algo que o assustava mais que encontrar que os segredos do trabalho de seu pai não eram mais que os delírios fanáticos de um homem doente. Pela primeira vez, em mais anos dos que podia recordar, sentia que estava voltando para seu lar.

Rodeou a ilha, ancorou o veleiro em uma pequena e protegida enseada e levou o bote pneumático à estreita e branca praia. A maré o empurrou sobre a areia e deu um salto para sair do bote. O coração pulsava dolorosamente no momento que se ajoelhou para examinar umas pegadas que levavam a densa selva tropical.

A uns dez pés daí, encontrou um rastro de uma mão, clara e distinguível, e mais adiante, outra. Cada palavra do horror que seu pai tinha escrito era verdade. Ela caminhava ereta como um humano e corria sobre os quatro membros como uma besta. Os rastros eram a prova contundente de que a clone metade humana ainda vivia. Edward parou e limpou o suor da palma das mãos, logo seguiu os rastros para o matagal.

Dos altos ramos da taça das árvores, ela observava e estudava ao homem que entrava na selva. O calor ardente levantava o aroma de seu rastro e ela pôde sentir seu medo. De todas as maneiras ele continuava seu caminho lenta e silenciosamente como um predador, não como a presa. Bella se fundiu nas sombras quando ele levantou a cabeça procurando entre as taças das árvores. Por ser humano, ele não tinha mau aspecto. Tinha colocada uma camisa branca e fina que se pegava a seu corpo e mostrava seus ombros musculosos e a cintura estreita. Seu comprido e encaracolado cabelo negro se movia com a brisa do oceano. Outros humanos tinham visitado sua ilha antes, mas muito poucos se animaram a sair da praia. Os que o tinham feito, quase nunca retornavam. Ele se parou justo debaixo dela, estudava a terra e escutava. "Bella, sei que me está olhando". Ele disse em voz baixa como se soubesse que ela estava perto. "A única coisa que espero é que entenda o que estou dizendo".

O coração dela se encheu de pânico. A ponta de sua larga cauda se retorceu nervosamente. _Como sabe meu nome? _

"Não vou machucar-te. Por favor, deve me acreditar". Apoiou-se contra uma árvore e esperou. Ela roçou um abacaxi com seus dedos e caiu justo a seus pés. Pôde escutar a risada suave dele ao recolher o abacaxi. "Perdão, Bella. Não trouxe nada do veleiro para ti. Se baixar à praia esta noite, terei algo para ti ali". Se foi pelo mesmo caminho que tinha vindo. Saltando com confiança de ramo em ramo, Bella baixou a terra. A essência dele encheu seus sentidos e a excitou. Por alguma razão, este humano tinha vindo procurá-la. Arrastou-se através da mata em quatro patas. Observou-o como armava um fogo com ramos e à medida que as chamas cresciam, adicionava mais madeira. Os humanos eram criaturas estranhas que sempre queriam fogo. Ela sabia como aproveitar o poder, mas não precisava fazê-lo. Seu guardião, o único humano no que tinha crédulo, tinha-lhe ensinado isso e também seu idioma. Fazia muito tempo que ele tinha morrido, ela sentia saudades das largas noites embaixo das estrelas, escutando-o lhe contar sobre o mundo misterioso que ela jamais conheceria. Este era seu lar, seu santuário. Desde suas lembranças mais temporãs, ela tinha deslocado entre as árvores, caçado peixes no arroio e vivido do que a terra lhe brindava. Sentia-se segura aqui, sempre que não viesse um humano.

Edward passou o resto do dia juntando lenha para seu fogo e explorando a praia. Através das sombras e a densa folhagem, ele conseguia vê-la fugazmente enquanto ela o observava a distância. Ele se tinha arriscado ao entrar na densa selva e invadir seu território. Ela seguia cada um de seus movimentos por segurança? Ou estava esperando que ele voltasse a meter-se entre as árvores onde poderia saltar sobre ele e matá-lo?

Em uma entrada de água fresca encontrou mais pegadas e se ajoelhou para examiná-las de perto. Bella estava tão perto que ele podia sentir sua presença e escutar sua respiração superficial. Edward deu a volta lentamente e olhou para a densidade da selva. Olhos cor âmbar brilhante faiscaram lhe devolvendo o olhar.

Pôs suas mãos em forma de taça para levantar água e bebê-la, sem lhe tirar os olhos de cima em nenhum momento. Seus olhos o enfeitiçavam. Se ela o atacava agora, ele estava desprotegido.

"Tem uns olhos formosos, Bella". Decidiu confiar em seus sentimentos e não nos instintos inatos de séculos. Deu-lhe as costas, parou e caminhou.

Os olhos dele eram negros como a noite e pareciam impenetráveis. Essa profundidade convincente esteve a ponto de fazê-la sair de seu esconderijo. Voltou a arrastar-se para a selva, que se obscurecia, e seguiu os movimentos dele na praia. Quando ele chegou a seu pequeno acampamento, estirou-se e começou a tirar a roupa.

A risada a invadiu ao vê-lo. Os homens eram tão indefesos sem roupa. _Nem sequer podem correr pela selva por temor a machucar sua pequena…_ procurou as palavras que tinha escutado de outros humanos… _vergas, hastes, tantos nomes para um pouco tão pequeno. _

Bella se arrastou para frente coberta pela escuridão que avançava. Sentia curiosidade, deitou-se na praia e o olhou na água. Ele se aproximou, e ela contraiu seus músculos, pronta para fugir ao menor sinal de perigo.

Ele não podia acreditar o que via. Ela tinha saído da selva. "Por favor, não vá".

"Quem é e como soube que estava aqui?". Sua cauda varria a areia.

"OH! Bom! Fala!". Apesar de que seu inglês era bom, com um pequeno acento de Nova Inglaterra, as palavras eram lentas como se estranha vez as usasse para comunicar-se.

Ele começou a aproximar-se e ela levantou seus quadris.

"Não te culpo por ter medo". Levantou suas mãos, deteve-se e deu a volta. "Meu nome é Edward. Soube de ti olhando os arquivos de meu pai".

"Disseram-me que um homem viria um dia e que devia matá-lo para que o mundo fosse um lugar mais seguro".

"Infelizmente a pessoa da que fala é meu pai e ele já está morto".

"Sai da água, Edward, antes que seja presa das enormes criaturas do mar. Parece-me que vocês os chamam… tubarões".

Ela retrocedeu quando ele se aproximou.

Edward tomou um ramo, acrescentou-a ao fogo e se sentou. Bella saiu da escuridão ao brilho da luz do fogo.

Edward ficou boquiaberto ante sua beleza. Os olhos cor Chocolate brilhavam na noite pelo reflexo do fogo. Seu cabelo, rosado escuro, caía ao redor de seu rosto formando um halo de ondas antes de esparramar-se debaixo de seus ombros. Exceto pela pele de sua frente, com raias laranja e negras, poderia ter sido sua imagem a que aparecia em filmes, telas de televisão e revistas do mundo.

Uma pele humana cobria a maior parte de seu peito. Seus enormes seios estavam um pouco caídos de tantos anos de não usar suporte. O resto de seu corpo, era coberto com a pele de listras laranja e negras de um tigre, intrigava-o.

"Encontra-me repulsiva?". Bella cruzou seus braços sobre seus seios.

"Diferente, mas jamais repulsiva". Edward se recostou na areia, ficou de lado e apoiou sua cabeça sobre o braço. "Vejo sua mãe em ti".

"Minha mãe?". Com uma velocidade tal que Edward quase não chegou a ver, saltou sobre o fogo e se agachou perto dele. "Conheceu minha mãe?".

"Não pessoalmente". Observou como os tensos músculos de suas pernas e braços tremeram. "Desde que descobri os arquivos de meu pai olhei todos os filmes dela que encontrei". "Filme, o que é um filme?". "Posso-lhe mostrar isso em meu navio". Ele levantou seu braço e assinalou a enseada. "Pensei que você gostaria de vê-la". Ela cheirou o ar e moveu de uma sacudida sua cabeça para trás para olhá-lo fixo aos olhos. "Não há ninguém em seu navio". "Não, tenho um filme dela". Edward viu a indecisão em seu rosto. Sua larga e brilhante calda sacudiu na areia. "Olharei o filme e se não for como diz…", afastou-se e sorriu.

Bella não precisava dizer nada mais. Dois imensos caninos brilharam contra a luz do fogo. "Vêem comigo, mostrar-te-ei". Edward parou e estendeu sua mão para ela.

Com lentidão, ela levantou sua mão para tomar a dele. Ele pôde sentir sua tensão vibrando através de seus dedos. Alegrou-se ante esta pequena amostra de confiança e sorriu.

Para sua surpresa, lhe devolveu o sorriso.


End file.
